Sweet Devil Tentation
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Alfred, el demonio negro tiene leves flashes de su pasado en su mente. Arthur, el demonio rojo, es la clave para sacar de su mente subconsciente esos recuerdos, y saber quien fue realmente, antes de ser condenado a dominar en el inframundo como el rey de los demonios. Au/ Sweet Devil! UsUk.


Muy buenas criaturitas de la pasta!

Les traigo un fic Sweet Devil UsUk! que es moar than sweet devil... hell yeah bitches.

Alfred es el rey de los demonios/ Demonio Negro.

Arthur Reina de los demonios / Demonio Rojo

Ambos reinan en el infierno, pero tienen diferentes tareas. Alfred es Satanás, y Arthur es quien hace a los humanos caer al infierno.

**Advertencias:**

Bien, en este AU habrá mención de Mpreg, descripción de torturas, Lemmon, pasados trastornados y mucho salseo (salseooo! salseo!)

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, Gentosha comics y la animacion esa que se me va el nombre.

Quedan libres para leer: 

* * *

No es fácil ser el rey de los demonios. Más bien, si tienes la tentación frente a ti. Aquel dulce fruto rojo, que a la vez es tu perdición. El llamado reina de los demonios. ¿Por qué lo llaman así? Si es un chico. Pero bueno, aquí comienza otro día en este infierno, en el cual debo mantenerme alejado de quien me he enamorado en estos últimos años, o de lo contrario se me castigará con la peor de las penas… Ser un mortal.

-Alfred f. Jones.  
Rey demonio, ex nación estados unidos.

* * *

**1. Comer del fruto prohibido.**

Que aburridos días vivo aquí en el infierno. Me encanta atormentar y castigar a quienes son tentados por el demonio rojo, pero a veces, el demonio negro también se cansa de la rutina, la agobiante rutina de alimentarse con el sufrimiento ajeno. A pesar de que, al ser coronado como rey de los demonios me quitaron mi pasado, no lograron quitarme mis recuerdos, mis preciados recuerdos que permanecen en mi interior, y que se manifiestan de manera repentina en mi mente consiente, como leves flashes que amenazan con sucumbir la poca sanidad mental que aún logro conservar. Llevo un itinerario, en el cual de a poco he logrado reestablecer todos mis recuerdos, para saber quién fui, quien soy, y de esta manera, tener las cosas en claro. A veces, incluso llego a pensar que soy un amnésico, pero en realidad no fue una pérdida de memoria repentina y temporal, sino que es un castigo por algo malo que hice alguna vez. Estoy seguro, que además de arrebatarme mis recuerdos, confiscaron mi personalidad y mi forma de ser.

Entre sueños, logro verme a mí mismo riendo, pero no logro percibir nada más. ¿Habrán cambiado mi físico? ¿Mi intelecto? ¿Algo? La verdad, no estoy seguro. Solo sé que mi negro y marchito corazón se ha obsesionado con el demonio rojo. El fruto prohibido. Mientras que mi mente, más bien busca encontrar mi razón de existir. De existir en un lugar tan sombrío, macabro y a la vez acogedor como lo es el Inframundo. Tal vez no logre recordar todo con claridad en mi mente, pero si en mi corazón. Mi negro y marchito corazón que está condenado a castigar todas aquellas almas que han sido tentadas por el demonio rojo. Aquel dulce ser que, a pesar de ser reina de los demonios, tiene unos ojos verdes, que logran encantar a cualquiera, incluyéndome. Su cabello rojo, como las llamas del infierno, haciendo juego con aquellas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas que resaltan aún más su blanca y lisa piel. Mis manos me pican por acariciar su espalda desde el cuello hasta donde nace aquella hermosa y puntiaguda cola de demonio. Como desearía probar el dulce néctar que, me imagino, emana de sus labios. Y es que su forma de caminar, hablar, hacer las cosas y su esencia, me ha cautivado completamente.

Extiendo mi mano a un ángel caído, que viene a entregarme mi primera misión del día: Amenazar a quienes han llegado esta madrugada al infierno. Aunque primero, debo presentarme ante ellos. Los fantasmas deambulan tristes y con un rumbo incierto sobre grandes hectáreas de magma y fuego ardiente. Me elevo con mis enorme y majestuosas alas negras por sobre ellos, contemplando el hermoso paisaje de consternación y reprensión, se puede ver en la cara de estos seres la angustia y el sufrimiento eterno al que han sido condenados. Aunque no creo que sean la gran cosa, comparado con el castigo más grande que es el que pesa sobre mis hombros. Y es tener la tentación de ese hermoso y redondo trasero de la reina demonio, y no poder siquiera tocarlo. Siquiera un pequeño roce. Incluso el pensar que la cercanía puede ser una eterna agonía, logran inquietarme por cada instante.

Llego al lugar. Me paro sobre un escenario hecho de calaveras y rocas de obsidiana. Donde un tumulto de personas esperan su destino. Es similar a lo que sucede en una escuela en el primer día de clases o… o al dar órdenes a un ejército. Rápidamente un recuerdo viene a mi mente. Muchas personas, en su mayoría hombres. Vistiendo un uniforme militar marrón claro. Llevaban una bandera a franjas y estrellas. No logro verme a mí, sino que soy yo quien les ve a ellos. Me respetaban… en cambio ahora, siendo el rey del infierno, el demonio de demonios, el mismo satanás. Ellos solo me temen. Me aclaro la garganta, un gesto que a pesar de no buscar llamar la atención, logra crear un silencio colectivo, el cual me sirve y utilizo para comenzar con el discurso de siempre.

-hahaha… Bienvenidos al infierno. Aquí pasarán una eternidad de sufrimiento y castigo, y cuando su débil cuerpo se deteriore, sus huesos serán utilizados como armamento u ornamento. Serán juzgados, depende sus maldades, y posteriormente derivados a ciertas zonas donde vivirán el castigo día tras día, noche tras noche… y los rebeldes… se las verán conmigo. Ahora tienen una hora para recorrer el lugar. Al sonar las campanas de la catedral del inframundo, regresen a este lugar para ser clasificados…Gracias.

Me retiro del lugar, esta vez caminando. AL bajar del escenario, tomo la hoja con las tareas diarias. Tacho la presentación matutina, y luego observo la siguiente… "Castigar en tierra a quienes han sido tentados por la Reina" trago saliva fuertemente y hago que la hoja con la pluma se desvanezcan. Tendré que ver a la Reina. Odio cuando aparece esto en la lista. Odio encontrarme con ese diablo de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos brillantes. Lo odio. Odio no poder tocarle, besarle. Marcar mi aroma en su cuerpo. Mi fuego en su piel. He intentado. De verdad que sí. Acercarme. Pero una barrera se interpone entre nosotros, y es que si me acerco a menos de 12 centímetros de él, mi piel comienza a Arder y la de él también. Pero no es un ardor que pueda tolerarse. Es como si te estuvieses quemando vivo, por todo el cuerpo.

Me transporto hasta la tierra. Llego a un lugar desolado. Es un desierto. Hay una gran choza vieja, donde junto a ella, está mi tan anhelado demonio. Mi dulce diablo. Mi tentación. Me acerco hasta él, lo más que puedo. Él está algo nervioso. No es usual el aquella persona. Me mira con sus hermosos ojos brillantes.

-Te preguntarás, por qué estás aquí

-¿Dónde está a quien debo castigar? – desvió el tema. Sé que si hablo de temas personales con él, me pondré muy nervioso.

-No hay nadie. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Si no hay nadie, entonces me voy. A diferencia tuya, yo tengo cosas más importantes que estar jugueteando con los human…

-Descubrí la manera de poder tocarnos

Me paro en seco. Ya me había volteado para marcharme. Miro al demonio rojo por sobre mis hombros. Este tiene un libro en sus manos. Su mirada desviada, y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-Si no quieres que te diga, vete.

-No. Quiero saber…. Dímelo

-Es vergonzoso e implica que nos quememos un poco.

-Dímelo –ordeno fuertemente, asustando al diablo rojo.

-T..tenemos que…. ¡TENEMOS QUE BESARNOS!

-¡Besarnos!

-S…solo si quier…

No alcanzó a terminar la Frase. Me acerqué a él. Sin importarme el ardor de nuestra piel. Sin importarme traspasar esa barrera. Me apoderé de sus labios desesperadamente, siendo correspondido por el chico de hermosos cuernos puntiagudos. Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Sus labios son dulces. Deliciosos. Como solo él puede serlo. Pasé mi mano por detrás de su cuerpo, sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura. Ya no lo dejaría ir. No. Es mío. Solo me pertenece a mí. Sus dulces labios son de mi propiedad. Nada podrá quitármelo ahora. Nos separamos por un instante.

-Verás…. Al, hay una pequeña falla en todo esto.

-¿Falla?

-Sí. Solo funciona en este lugar.

-Me parece familiar este lugar.

-Sí y a mi… ¿sabes? He tenido recuerdos de mi vida anterior.

-Ya! –me hago el indiferente.

-Y en todos… apareces tú.

Me quedo sin habla. ¿Acaso tuvimos alguna especie de vida juntos? ¿Acaso la atracción que siento hacia este fruto prohibido que acabo de probar es algo más fuerte? ¿Acaso él es la clave para descifrar mi pasado? Sea lo que sea… lo tengo que averiguar. 

* * *

**Obsidiana: **_Roca volcánica del grupo de Silicatos. También llamada vidrio volcánico. Se crea con lava y agua._

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Al releer eso me he dado cuenta que estoy de a poco dejando atrás lo "caguai desu de alfrep imglateda no me hama" por un lado está bien, pero por el otro !Ust no me hamara! y... tadaah, hasta aquí, nos olemos luego criaturitas marudas... bye :'D

-Maggie C: 


End file.
